


Now or Never

by reign_writing



Series: 6 times times sunoo gave love [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: (supposedly) a Valentine's Day special, A little bit of pining, Confessions, Crushes, Highschool AU, M/M, Sunoo has a big crush on Sunghoon, pure fluff, sunsun - Freeform, sunsun layag, yes i'm making that a tag idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_writing/pseuds/reign_writing
Summary: 'Today's the day' Sunoo thought. He was still a little nervous with what he was about to do but he figured it was now or never.Sunoo was going to confess.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: 6 times times sunoo gave love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the sunsun tags and my first published fic on ao3 under this acc. Just wanted some cute fluff so here it is. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (and yes, I am well aware it's no longer Valentine's Day but idc it's still February).

# Now or Never

_'Today's the day' Sunoo thought. He was still a little nervous with what he was about to do but he figured it was now or never._

_Sunoo was going to confess._

* * *

'Today's the day' Sunoo thought. He walked towards the school, his grip on the strap of his bag tight. Inside was something special. Something that could either make or break the relationship he had been so careful to cultivate all these months.

He was still a little nervous with what he was about to do but he figured it was now or never.

Sunoo was going to confess.

Sunoo let out a shaky exhale of breath, trying to calm down his nerves. He continued walking down the halls towards his homeroom. When he got inside, he quickly went over to his seat and placed his bag safely beside his desk.

"Good morning." Sunoo turned to the side and noticed his best friend Jungwon staring at him curiously.

"What's up with you? Why do you look so-" Then, as if something clicked in his brain, he suddenly leaned towards Sunoo and began to whisper. "So you're planning to go through with it after all?" He asked, eyes wide. "You're going to confess?"

Sunoo immediately shushed him, glancing around to see if any of their classmates were listening in. Luckily, nobody seemed to mind them so Sunoo turned back to his best friend and quickly nodded his head.

Jungwon let out a squeal, face brightening up into a smile and dimple poking out of his cheek. Sunoo hid his face in his hands in response, already feeling embarrassed. "I don't know if I can do this." He mumbled.

Jungwon clicked his tongue in annoyance before yanking his hands away from his face. "Nonsense. You can do this. Now let me see the goods." He said before reaching over for Sunoo's bag.

Jungwon gasped when he saw the little box of homemade chocolates Sunoo had made the day before. "They look so good." He said, admiring the cute decorations that he could see peeking out from the clear plastic box the chocolates were in. "You really put your effort into this. I'm sure sunbae will like these."

Sunoo closed his bag and arranged it back on the side of his desk before turning to Jungwon again. "You think so?" He asked unsurely as he bit his lip in contemplation.

"Yes." Jungwon confirmed. "Anyways, if he turns out to be an asshole about it, we can just eat it together and talk about how stupid he is."

Sunoo laughed at what Jungwon said. He scrunched up his nose and glared at his best friend accusingly. "You just want to eat the chocolates."

Jungwon just grinned at him mischievously and shrugged. After that, their homeroom teacher walked in to the classroom to start the day. Sunoo tried his best to pay attention but his thoughts eventually began to wander towards a certain someone.

Park Sunghoon.

Just the thought of him made Sunoo blush like crazy. Sunghoon was just a year his senior. He was athletic and smart and really, really handsome. The first time Sunoo saw him, he was immediately struck by how gorgeous he was.

It was his first day in high school. He was sitting in one of the rows of plastic chairs with the other students, some of them he recognized when he got enrolled. All of them were gathered in the gym waiting for the principal to talk and welcome them into a new school year. Sunghoon was sitting just a row ahead where Sunoo was seated. He hadn't noticed him at first. Not until he got called up on stage to receive an acknowledgement for his awards in fencing.

Sunoo remembered that moment vividly in his head. Sunghoon had stood up from his seat and strode to the stage, reaching out to accept the handshake from the principal. Sunoo recalled not being able to take his eyes away from him. 

Sunghoon's awards were shown on display then and Sunoo couldn't help but look on in awe at all of the medals he had received. Sunghoon had looked a little shy when the principal talked about him but he was smiling. Sunoo thought that he honestly looked cute.

After that, Sunoo developed a little crush. It was nothing serious. He recognized that Sunghoon was super popular in school and that he was also devastatingly handsome but that was it. He knew someone like him was way beyond his league so he was happy to admire him at a respectable distance. Besides, he didn't really know the guy and that was fine.

But all of that changed when he met his childhood friend Jake in school. He had applied for a position in the school paper and was surprised to find that Jake was one of the writers for the publication. And if that wasn't enough, it turned out that he was also close friends with Sunghoon. He introduced them to one another and after that, it was as if Sunghoon was everywhere.

They shared the same circle of friends and it was only natural that they spent more time with each other. But the more Sunoo saw of him, the more he realized that the appreciation he once had for his looks, had somehow evolved past that of a superficial crush.

He saw that Sunghoon was kind and hardworking. He was persistent and goal-oriented. Once he has his mind set on something, he doesn't stop until he has it accomplished. Despite his popularity, Sunghoon was actually a little quiet and resevered. But around the people he's close with, he gets extremely loud and even a little mischievous. One of his favorite things to do is to go on impromptu debates with Jay and everytime he won, he always had a smug little smile on his face.

All these little facets of Sunghoon made Sunoo fall even deeper into his admiration for him and he knew deep inside that he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

But the thing is, Sunoo knew this wasn't going to go anywhere. Sure, he and Sunghoon had long since moved past being mere acquaintances. In fact, Sunghoon is often fond of teasing him. He also knew that it was Sunghoon who secretly left him drinks and snacks whenever Sunoo worked overtime for the school paper.

But Sunoo also knew it was just something Sunghoon did for all of his friends. He wasn't special and at best, he was just Jake's childhood friend who often got invited in hang outs.

So athough he and Sunghoon were closer now, there was still an invisible distance between them. To Sunoo, he was still just as unreachable as ever.

♡ 

"Confess to him." Jungwon had suggested to him one day. "On Valentine's Day, confess to him and tell him how you feel."

He had flat out refused the idea at first. It was crazy, if not terrifiying, to think about telling Sunghoon how he felt about him. He was scared that if he did, his delicate friendship with him would be ruined.

But the more Sunoo thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't keep hiding his feelings. It was only going to eat at him and wasn't it better to try and fail than to never try at all? At least if Sunghoon rejected him, Sunoo would have a good reason to move on rather than to keep pining from afar.

So with his mind made up, he gathered up all of the courage he had him in and vowed he'd confess on Valentine's Day.

So here he was, standing in front of the fencing team's club room, his box of homemade chocolates clutched tightly in his hands.

He drew a deep breath before giving the door a soft knock. He twisted the doorknob and peeped inside. Just as he had expected, Sunghoon was alone working on some papers for the club. The older boy hadn't noticed him yet too engrossed in his work.

"Sunghoon sunbae." Sunoo called out to him in an attempt to catch his attention. Sunghoon turned his head towards him. It was obvious he seemed surprised to see Sunoo there but nevertheless, the older boy still gave him a smile.

"Sunoo, come in." He beckoned. "What brings you here? Do you need anything?"

Sunoo walked inside the room timidly, carefully hiding the chocolates behind his back. He glanced at Sunghoon before he quickly averted his gaze, shifting on his feet a little. "Uhm, actually yes. I need something from you sunbae."

Sunghoon raised his eyebrow in question. "Me?" He asked. "What is it?"

Sunoo gulped.

This was it. This was his now or never.

He walked over to Sunghoon and stopped right by his table. Sunoo could feel his heart was beating loudly in his chest and for a second, he contemplated backing out. His mind was already scrambling for an excuse to give but he stopped himself before he could go any further.

He had already come this far, he might as well just go through with it. He took another deep breath to steel his nerves before he spoke again.

"I-I came to give you this." He stuttered before he quickly revealed the chocolates he had been hiding behind his back.

He watched as Sunghoon looked at the chocolates in surprise then to him before silently taking the box. Sunoo could tell Sunghoon was confused so Sunoo squeezed his eyes shut and started to talk.

"I know this is really so sudden but I just wanted to give you those because it's Valentine's Day and I thought it'd be nice to give you something and uh, I guess I wanted to confess to you too." Sunoo gushed out in one breath. Then, more softly he said, "I really like you sunbae."

There was a moment of silence. Sunoo opened his eyes and looked up to see Sunghoon staring at him with his mouth agape. Sunoo's cheeks were flaming red at this point and he wanted nothing more than to exit the room and maybe dig himself a hole he could hide in forever.

"I-it's okay if you don't like me back sunbae." Sunoo eventually said when the silence stretched on for too long. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel and well... since I'm done telling you I guess I'll just go and leave-"

"I like you too."

Sunoo shut up after that. He looked at Sunghoon with wide eyes. "Y-you what?"

"I said I like you too." Sunghoon repeated as he stood up to walk right in front of him. Sunoo stared into Sunghoon's eyes in disbelief. "You do?" He squeaked out in question.

Sunghoon huffed in amusement, smiling at the younger boy who was still staring at him in shock. 

"I do. For quite some time now actually." He admitted, looking away for a moment in embarrassment.

Sunoo's mind was reeling from the sudden turn of events. He hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

Sunghoon suddenly broke into laughter. "Oh? That's all you have to say?" He teased, a wide smile on his face. Sunoo flushed even brighter, feeling incredibly flustered. "I'm sorry I just don't know how else to react!" He defended himself. "This is all very sudden."

"How about I'll help you out then?" Sunghoon asked. "Now that you've confessed and so did I, does that mean you'll allow me to take you out on a date?"

Sunoo choked on his saliva upon hearing that. 

"Huh?" He blurted out in surprise, unable to comprehend the situation at first. Then, Sunoo realized what was happening so he quickly gathered himself and amended his earlier response.

"I mean, yes." He gushed out. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Sunghoon smiled. "Good." Then he reached out and took Sunoo's hand, linking their fingers together before pulling him forwards. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Wait, what? Do you mean now?" Sunoo asked him incredulously.

"Of course. Can't waste Valentine's Day after all." Sunghoon said, smirking. Sunoo couldn't think of a proper reply so he let Sunghoon drag him outside of the school and towards their very first date. The first of many as it would seem.

And if Sunoo got himself a boyfriend the week after that, all he can say was that he was glad he had taken the leap and confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments or on my socials linked below.
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/reignwriting) | [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/reignwriting)


End file.
